The Next Freedom Fighter
by Oblivionkey99
Summary: 18 years after the supposed defeat of Solaris Somehow they remembered Sonic and the gang have finally settled down to start new lifes, Now their children must take up the fight before a new evil destroys everything that sonic has worked so hard to prote


**Disclaimer: **Oblivionkey99 Does not own any Sonic Characters except for the kids and the Sword Roxshera

**It Begins...**

Sitting in that tree,... thinking about what lies before me, and having the peace and quiet that i so desired at 3:00 in the afternoon. I loved that part of the day, little did i know that today would be the last day for that time.

"BOO!"

I Jumped up and screamed, shocked at the fact that someone had disturbed my peace time. I was so shocked that i fell off that tree, but fortunatly before hitting the ground with the always hurting butt slam, I released my bat-like wings and floated safely to the ground. Looking up i saw the face of my attacker, carrying my sword, Roxshera, floating down laughing her batty head off.

"Yeah, yeah, really funny, Corina!" I grunted, swiping my sword back.

"But the look on your face Martos, Priceless!" Corina giggled, looking rediculous in her black leather out that makes her look more like a thief than a treasure hunter. I looked down at myself in my black leather jacket and red pants, that totally counteract my fur colour: White. Got it from my mother, Rouge the bat, the now retired treasure hunter. But i'm told I look more like my Father, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Come on, Corina, Let's go home!" I said, Spreading my wings and flying off towards home with Corina close behind. A little ways down, we crossed over the house of Sonic the Hedgehog, The world's savior, and his wife (GASP!) Amy Rose, along with their two children, Kite and Amanda. Kite is a tough-talking green hedgehog with a broadsword to match, while his sister Amanda, is a sweet loving caring person but make her mad and you are in for a world of hurt, and having a Hammer just makes it worse, which is also another reason why my sister Corina, Carries 2 pistols just in case. she's only had to use them once, when Amanda almost hit me with a full force blow and Corina's shot sent the hammer flying. Waving to Kite and Amanda below we continued on our way home.

A little way's later, there was a blur of fire streaking toward us.

"Corina, watch out," I shouted pushing her out of the way but i was not fast enough to dodge so the fireball and I Collided and as we were falling the fire disappeared to reveal a Cat-like form.

"Oww! watch where you're... oh Martos, I'm sorry!" She said, quickly helping me up. looking at her i saw a good-looking purple furred cat, with a green dress meant to show off her body. She's normally a nice girl but has a really hot temper, and only a select few can keep her calm (I'm one of them)

"Geez, Angela that's the 3rd time this week." I said to her, brushing myself off.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to this _**Blazing Seeker **_move." Angela said, brushing the dirt off her dress.

"The _**Blazing Seeker**_? the move that's supposed to allow you to home in on a specific target?" I asked her

"Yeah, sorry for crashing into you!" Angela apologized, looking up she waves to Corina, who waves back as i spread my wings and fly up to her again.

"Martos, look!" Corina said pointing in the direction that Angela came from, I looked and i see something white come this way.

"If i'm not mistaken there are only four beings who have white fur, including me: My mom, Silver the hedgehog, and His kid Derek the Hedgehog." I assumed, knowing that it was more than likely Derek, like his father he is able to use telekinesis, and a little bit of fire, from his mother's side Blaze the Cat, he is a calm type that likes to play the hero in every "adventure" we have.

"Have you seen my sister?" Derek asked, I pointed in the direction she flew off to,

"Thanks and see you tomorrow" he said as he flew away.

"Tomorrow, what's tomorrow again?" I asked Corina,

"our parents are getting together with all the other gifted families to talk about something big," Corina said shrugging.

"Oh well let's go!" I said as we sped toward home again, as we landed near the front door we realized it was open,

"Mom, Dad, we're home," I shouted, then came a tough sounding voice.

"_**Chaos Spear**_!" The voice said as a bolt of yellow light approched at a high speed, Corina had time to jump to the side, I only had time to draw Roxshera and deflect the attack to the sky.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked in fear.

"You are too slow, Martos. How are you going to live up to my expectations when you can barely deflect my attack?" the voice said as he stepped out to reveal himself as Shadow the hedgehog.

"Honey, you're overdoing it again!" A very Feminine voice scolded Shadow as she revealed herself as Rouge the Bat, with an apron and a Spatula in her hand.

"Rouge, what have I told you about interfering with his training?" Shadow asked her.

"You have to at least let him compose himself first," Rouge said

"You spoil him, and besides how is he going to anticipate surprise attacks if I don't do this," Shadow argued.

"Whatever, hun just get in and wash up, dinners almost ready," Rouge called. The remander of the night went without any problems

...

Except that there was a ship out in space watching that whole thing down below, a bunch of dark shapes were gathered in front of a blue screen while a dark semi-raspy voice spoke.

"It's almost time," It said

"Yes and I will be the one to destroy those brats," An evil sounding female voice exclaimed

"Patience, we must wait untill our powers are recovered after that last transit, and then we will crush the seeds of the new Freedom Fighters," The Raspy voice said again, Laughing a very evil laugh.

What will are heroes do in the face of this new evil? will they even have a chance find out in the second chapter, The Journey Begins


End file.
